


Just Desserts

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give a Smallville character a taste of their own medicine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Adam kicked out wildly and threw off the covers. He called out names and shrieked seemingly in pain.

"Adam?" Lana asked softly as she crept towards him. "Adam?" She reached out and shook his shoulder gently.

Adam sat up with a start throwing off her hand. "My parents" he gasped. "They're dead." He choked on a swallow. "They died in the fire. I. I tried to save them. I couldn't save them. And the beam fell. And my mom and dad. Oh God."

Lana sat carefully at his side. "I understand," she said. "My parents are dead too, you know."  
\---  
Chloe slammed her coffee cup down on the counter. Hot liquid sloshed over the sides and onto her hand. She didn't even notice. "My mom just up and left one day. I came downstairs. My dad was making waffles. My DAD." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "My dad was making waffles. Like it was normal for him to be doing that. Making waffles. Like it hadn't been Mom who made the waffles every Saturday morning."

Lana reached out and put an arm around Chloe. "It'll be okay," she said soothingly. "I understand, you know. I've been abandoned too."  
\---  
Lex took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I was nine when I lost my hair. I didn't have many friends before, but I had even fewer afterwards. When I was 11 Julian died. I was going to be a big brother. My parents were thrilled about him. But the morning of his Christening he didn't wake up. I thought it wouldn't get any worse, but when I was 13, my mother died and my nanny left." He looked solemnly at Lana.

She continued wiping crumbs and coffee off the nearest table as she gave him a weak half-smile.  
\---  
Pete rushed into the Talon near tears. "My dog," he said shakily. "My dog is dead. We got him when the Luthors bought our factory. And now he's gone."

Lana threw down her towel in frustration as she glared at Adam, Chloe, Lex and Pete in turn. "What is it with all this death and abandonment?! Just get the fuck over it! Get over it! Move on! They're not coming back!" She spun around and stormed off in a huff.

"Huh," Lex mused. "I don't think any of us saw that coming." He shrugged. "Anyone want coffee? I'll get it."


End file.
